Inesperadamente
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Syaoran tenía la idea de que Sakura era una chica como cualquier otra y Sakura tenía la idea de que Syaoran era un fastidioso, odioso acosador, acaso no saben que las apariencias engañan y sobre todo con una gran cosa en común dirigir un clan. mi primer fic espero les guste, por cierto es una historia alterna
1. mi vida

¡I capitulo !

-Mi vida-

Sakura=

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, mi cumpleaños es el 1 de abril, vivo en Tokio- Japón, bueno por ahora. Me gustan mucho los deportes y soy buena en ellos, mis padres se llaman Nadeshiko Amamiya y Fujitaka Kinomoto también tengo un hermano llamado Toya el es un molesto, por cierto mi madre es dueña de una agencia de modelaje es muy reconocida no solo por su belleza si no por su excelente trabajo ya que ella ha escogido a las mejores top model de la historia, aun que hay que admitir que le ha ayudado tener de aliada a Sonomi, ella es la madre de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji, trabaja y es dueña de la casa de modas mastail. Mi madre tiene 33 años pero todavía es muy joven o al menos se ve así. Mi padre fue dueño de un clan mágico específicamente el "clan estrella" es uno de los más poderosos y reconocidos a nivel mundial y sus aliados el "clan Li", aun que no lo crean nunca los he conocido ya que mi padre no le gustaba que me implicara en esos asuntos, ya que no quería dañarme mi niñez como se la dañaron a él, así es mi abuelo el ex dueño de "el clan" puso la responsabilidad del clan en sus manos a tan solo cumplir los 15 años. Bueno se preguntaran ¿Por qué hablo de mi padre en pasado?, pues responderé porque mi padre murió a sus 45 años en un accidente automovilístico, lose es trágico pero hay que verle el lado bueno, por fin podrá descansar en paz.

Tocan la puerta-_¿Quién podrá ser?-_ me pregunto mentalmente y como si fuera coincidencia dijeron

-Sakura, Soy yo Kirino- dice abriendo la puerta, Kirino es mi mayordomo personal bueno en el publico si, ya el es un maestro magico mandado del consejo de magia pero eso se los explicare después, él se llama Kirino Atomista, el es un adolecente muy atractivo, cabello corto y crespo de color amarillo en diferente tonos, un cuerpo de ensueño, ojos color rojizo que expresan amabilidad y ternura, aparte de ser mi mayordomo/maestro es mi mejor amigo.

-Saku me mandaron a avisarte que tendrás una junta en 1 hora- después de decir aquellas palabras se retiro cerrando la puerta tras sí, en realidad me extraña que no se hubiera quedado a hablar el es muy parlanchín.

Después que deje de escuchar sus pasos fui a meterme a bañar y pensé tenía una gran responsabilidad por delante, manejar el clan de mi padre no sería sencillo y eso lo sé, ya que desde que era chiquita he visto como mi padre llega con moretones, fracturas, raspones ya que como es un clan muy importante también tienen sus enemigos.

Bueno ustedes dirán, entonces porque no mi hermano maneja el clan mágico, simple porque no tiene magia, es un extraño caso ya que mi madre y mi padre tienen magia y yo también pero mi hermano no, debido a esto mi madre le heredara la agencia a mi hermano, eso es un alivio para mí, no quería tener tantas responsabilidades .

Después de pensar me Salí del baño, aquel lugar era como mi santuario sagrado donde podía pensar con claridad, me imagino que es gracias al agua, bueno me vestí con mi ropa de práctica de magia, con este traje he aprendido karate, artes chinas, kun fu, atletismo, baloncesto, futbol, voleibol, natación, esgrima, tenis, gimnasia, y otras cosas más.

Mi ropa consiste en un kimono rosa en el centro de este una estrella y un pantalón pegado rosa bordado por hilos rojos.

Baje al sótano tras pasar 5 pasillos largos de mi casi mansión, que por cierto ocupa 3 manzanas, es de 3 pisos, tienen una linda cocina moderna, 5 habitaciones principales sin contar la de los empleados, 4 baños, un yacusi, un sauna, 2 piscinas.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mi madre, Sonomi, Tomoyo y Kaho, baya si tiene que ser una cosa seria desde que venga Clow. Clow es el segundo al mando en el Clan Estrella.

-Sakura siéntate por favor- digo mi madre indicándome un asiento en la mesa, esa era una de esas mesas que caben como 24 personas, yo me senté en la cabecera que era el lugar que ocupaba mi padre anteriormente, seguida por mi madre al lado derecho, seguida por Tomoyo y por ultimo Sonomi. A mi lado izquierdo estaba Kaho.

-Sakura te irás a Hong Kong- dijo mi madre, mi madre siempre ha sido muy directa pero por otra parte _– ¡¿Hong Kong mi madre está loca o qué_?- pensé

-pero, ¡¿Por qué?- dije exaltada levantándome de la mesa de un brinco, luego vi que todos estaban muy pero muy serios así que mejor me volví a sentar

-Sakura iras con Tomoyo, Kirino y Shindo el mayordomo/maestro magico de Tomoyo, se quedaran en la mansión Kinomoto, no te preocupes por la escuela ya te inscribí en la escuela Teikaro, allá veras tu uniforme y tus útiles, así que no tienes excusas- dijo mi madre, parecía que lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

-y ¿Cuándo viajo?- dije, ya no tenía más opción

-ya mismo, tendrán 1 día libre y al día siguiente irán a la escuela a las 6:00 am, bueno eso es todo, retírate- dijo mi madre y yo me retire a hacer el equipaje.

Si ven así es mi vida, inesperada.

**-en otro lado-**

-¡Xian Lang!-grita una mujer de hermosos cabellos negros

-Si, dígame madre-

-la nueva jefa del clan estrella vendrá aquí a Hong Kong-

-bueno, esto será interesante-

**N/A**

**Hola lectores de fanfiction, aquí les traigo una historia de esta pareja Sakura y Syaoran, espero les guste ya que este es mi primera historia, bueno hablando de otra cosa no creo poder actualizar rapidito, ya que estoy en vacaciones recreativas de los castores y tendremos un campamento el otro lunes y como los capítulos los voy a hacer largos no lo creo pero lo intentare.**

**Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia será respondido**

**Bueno que tengan un lindo día o noche**


	2. Los celos de Syaoran

**¡II capitulo!**

**¡los celos de Syaoran!**

Sakura:

Después de despedirme de todos en casa mi madre me llamó.

-Sakura, hija necesito que por favor entrenes la magia con este libro que te voy a dar, es muy especial así que por favor cuídalo- dijo mi madre entregándome un libro rosado, en la portada hay un león o eso creo era un tipo de león muy extraño, por la parte de atrás había un tipo de ángel y ¡tenia mi nombre!

-muy bien madre lo cuidare con mi propia vida- dije retirándome, me subí a la limosina dirigiéndome al aeropuerto.

Syaoran:

Estaba profundamente dormido, cuando mi madre me llama.

-¡Syaoran!- grito mi madre entrando a mi habitación y cerrándola tras si con llave.

-dígame madre- respondo sentándome en la cama y mi madre se sienta en una silla cerca de mí.

-Syaoran, tenemos que aclarar lo del clan estrella…como sabes el clan estrella es uno de los más poderosos a nivel mundial, este clan no se maneja como los otros, en este clan puede estar al mando una mujer o hombre pero la única condición es tener magia, el ultimo que fue el líder del clan fue Fujitaka el murió en un accidente o eso dicen…-

-¿madre para que me dice todo esto?- Dijo desinteresado y bostezando

-¡no me interrumpas Syaoran!- grito mi madre en forma de reproche yo asentí.

-bueno por donde iba… ¡a ya! Fujitaka tiene 2 hijos un chico que es el mayor y una chica que es la menor, todavía no se cual heredó el clan pero lo averiguare-dijo mi madre "_eso no me deja muchas pistas, es como si mi madre supiera todo y no me quisiera decir nada"-_pensé, reproche a mi madre internamente por no decirme.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- dije ya restándole importancia al vendito clan que me tiene cansado "el clan estrella por aquí el clan estrella por ahí bla bla bla"

-¡Todo tiene que ver contigo, Syaoran!- dijo mi madre con una mirada cargada de furia, jeje siempre la interrumpía

-Primero que todo porque ese clan tiene mucho poder y somos sus aliados y te van a ayudar a luchar contra el clan enemigo, segundo que todo ese clan tiene el libro de las cartas que tienen vida, solamente la persona que maneja el clan lo puede usar, tercero que todo, quiero que tengas la misma información que Eriol- "y aquí viene otra vez, Eriol el valiente, Eriol es fantástico bla bla bla", verán les explicare hay 3 cosas que mi madre siempre habla, primera el clan estrella, segunda de Eriol, y la tercera de las dos juntas, lo juro un día de estos explotare.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Eriol en todo esto?- pregunte, madres quien las entiende.

-¡Todo!- ¡mierda!… lo siento, ¡rayos ella y su todo!

-¡Y qué rayos es todo!- sinceramente estoy que exploto, de seguro si fuera un muñequito de esos de anime de seguro estuviera dibujado como Igor (1)

-¡Syaoran, si dejas explicar!- muy bien, ha este paso vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el capitulo hací que, respira 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10… uff listo mejor

-Mira, Eriol va a venir, el quiere ayudar, él como siempre tan valiente, fabuloso y amable, ¡Syaoran deberías ser mas como él!- "Eriol tan valiente, fabuloso, amable bla bla bla" jeje si supiera lo que hace Eriol cuando no está con ella, ya saben a lo que me refiero, jeje

Le iba a decir lo que hace Eriol pero…- Bueno Syaoran ve a bañarte y a vestirte que ya viene mi Eriol- dijo retirándose ilusionada, es definitivo mi madre me asusta, saben he formulado una hipótesis, soy adoptado, eso explicaría muchas cosas… pero que estoy pensando no puedo ser adoptado ya que tengo videos que comprueban que soy y naci de mi madre Ieran Li, que lastima resignado me iré a bañar.

Sakura:

Ya estoy en el avión con Kirino, Tomoyo y Shindo, Tomoyo y yo vamos en la parte de delante de primera clase, nos sigue Shindo y Kirino atrás de nosotras, volteo para el lado y veo un chico realmente apuesto y cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color.

-Sakurita, que haces viendo a ese chico, he picarona- dijo mi prima volteándose hacia mí, yo por otra parte me sonroje solo un poco.

-Oye, tú- llamo mi prima al chico y este volteo, juro que quería matar a mi prima, una muerte dolorosa o si.

-Si, dime- dijo el chico refiriéndose a mi prima, yo me voltee hacia la ventanilla ya que yo estaba de ese lado.

-Solo quería conocerte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto mi prima al chico, como Tomoyo vio que estaba volteada a la ventanilla me cogió de los hombros y me volteo hacia el chico, ¡que pena!

-Soy Eriol Hiragisawa pero me pueden decir Eriol ¿y ustedes?- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente, Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente, Wow esto es digno de admirar

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji y ella es Sakura Kinomoto también nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombre – dijo Tomoyo, jojo pareciera que le gusta

-Bueno Tomy ya es muy tarde, mira no mas son las 11:00 pm, buenas noches Tomy y a ti Eriol- Me despedí y me eche a dormir, algo me decía que Tomy no va a dormir por estar hablando con Eriol.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Me desperté de un sueño muy extraño y lo más extraño de todo, ¡no me acuerdo de nada!, vi a mi alrededor y distinguí que estaba aun en el avión, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban dormidos, voltee hacia la ventana y vi que estaba aun oscuro, o guie mi reloj y vi que eran las 4:00 Am, vaya me sorprendo a mí misma, despertarse tan temprano, Wow.

Espere 5 minutos, vaya que aburrimiento.

-¡Es verdad!- grite fuerte y todos me gritaron un Shh

-¡lo siento!- grite y me volvieron a contestar con un Shh

Me acorde del libro rosado, el que me dio mi madre, busco mi maleta de mano y ahí lo veo, lo agarro y vi que justo al tocar la cerradura esta desprende un brillo, inmediatamente lo dejo de tocar y mejor lo guarde, y saque mi nintendo DS que por cierto era rosa, lo prendí y me dispuse a jugar.

**4 horas después**

Yo seguía concentrada en mi jueguito cuando…

-Por favor a todos los pasajeros apagar cualquier aparato eléctrico y poner sus silla en forma vertical que estamos a punto de aterrizar en Hong Kong- dijo el copiloto y todos así lo hicimos, yo por mi parte también apague el nintendo y ahí note que Tomoyo ya se había despertado y seguía conversando con Eriol mientras aterrizábamos.

-por favor pasajeros diríjanse a la salida de forma organizada- Dijo el copiloto cuando aterrizamos completamente.

Yo venía con Kirino y Shindo, ellos comentaban cual de las chicas del avión estaba más buena, bueno yo ignore todo lo que decían, nosotros ya estábamos afuera del avión y es cuando me di cuenta que Tomoyo no había bajado.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?- les pregunte ellos me miraron y respondieron

- Seguro ya debe estar en el auto, ella se bajo primero que todos con ese chico de cabellos azules- respondió Kirino y yo me quede sorprendida, debería prestar más atención

-vamos antes de que Tomoyo nos deje por cansarse de esperarnos- dijo Shindo la verdad no he tenido demasiado tiempo o no me he acordado de describirlo, el es de cabello corto color gris, sus ojos son de color rubí y cejas delgadas pero pequeñas, y se nota que hace ejercicio.

- bueno vamos- dije y Salí corriendo hacia el auto, donde Tomoyo nos esperaba impaciente.

Después de un largo camino, llegamos por fin a la mansión, como les dije anteriormente esta es una mansión grandísima color blanca, con una reja que la rodeaba color negra, con 20 habitaciones principales cada una con yacusi, como apenas éramos 4 cada habitación era personalizada.

Entramos a la mansión y me fui directo al cuarto sin fijarme en lo demás, llegué y vi que era rosa con estampados de flores de cerezo, vi una cama matrimonial sabanas Rosa y con pequeños detalles Blancos, un reloj en la pared rosa paspel en forma de estrella, el armario café y grande, lo abrí y tenía toda mi ropa del lado derecho y también todos mis zapatos, al lado izquierdo tres cajones donde estaban mis joyas en el primer cajón, en el segundo mis diarios y mis fotos y en el tercero mi uniforme de Teikaro mi nueva escuela y vi encima de este un volante donde me hablaban de ella luego la leería, voltee y vi que tenía un grandísimo balcón me asome y se podía ver el vecindario que cabe aclarar era grande, vi detrás de este una mansión grande pero no tanto como esta, cerré la ventana y me tire a la cama y ahí me di cuenta que tenía un televisor grande pegado a la pared, vaya que soy despistada eso tan grande y no lo note, bueno me dispuse a leer el folleto

-la escuela Teikaro ofrece a sus estudiantes clases tanto académicas como mágicas, somos la más grande institución de magia…- pare de leer, mi madre no me había dicho nada de esto.

-You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads When you walk through the do-o-or Don't need make up- sono la cancion de mi celular y me dispuse a contestar

-Si, habla Sakura- dije colocando mi teléfono en la mesa y poniéndolo en altavoz

-hola Sakura ¿como va todo?- dijo mi madre por el teléfono

-bien, aunque… ¡madre por qué no me dijiste que iba a estudiar en una escuela mágica!-dije gritándole a mi madre

- Hija cálmate, primero que todo te voy a dar las instrucciones de lo que vas a ser de aquí en adelante y las reglas que vas a seguir…- hizo una pausa y yo mientras ella hablaba miraba las fotos de el colegio Teikaro

-primero el horario del colegio, ese colegio tiene clases académicas por la mañana y clases de magia por la tarde así que, ustedes Tomoyo, Shindo, Kirino y tu tendrán que presentarse como humanos normales, no asistirán a las de la tarde o las menos hasta que sea el momento-dijo mi madre, ¡humanos normales, no veremos clases de magia! En que pensaba mi madre

-A ver si entendí asistiremos a las clases por la mañana y no por la tarde y nos presentaremos como humanos normales- dije aun sorprendida

-si y no, ustedes también asistirán a las clases de magia solo que por la noche, yo personalmente hable con la directora así que ya sabe mi plan, no hay de qué preocuparse, Ah! Una cosa, tendrán que ocultar su aura mágica- Ok oficialmente mi madre esta loquísima

-¡ocultar nuestra aura, se requiere de mucho poder para lograrlo, madre!- grite, no lo puedo creer, esto no está pasando

- lo sé, por eso se los pedí. Harán esto mañana se presentaran con la directora, ella los llevara a su salón le dirá al profesor el plan y él se lo dirá a los estudiantes y bueno eso es todo, Por cierto no pueden revelar que son del clan estrella, solo cuando yo te diga-y así sin más que decir mi madre colgó

Y el resto del día que puedo decir les conté a Tomoyo, Shindo y Kirino, ellos están de acuerdo y después de eso me quede en cama todo el día, a esperar el fabuloso día, nótese mi sarcasmo, y sobre todo a esperar que me humillaran por ser algo que no soy, como la anterior vez.

N/A:

Hola a todos aquí les traigo la actualización, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero quería hacer este en que sea un poco más largo, bueno me despido agradeciendo a los que pusieron en favoritos y alertas, enserio muchas gracias y también a los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir comentarios, ustedes son mi motivación de seguir escribiendo, gracias a:

_**Flor de cerezo con crema,Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen,ValeriaLikinomoto,SakuEdita,tamarasaez,LiliumViridem**____**.**_

Muchas gracias bueno el todo por ahora nos vemos en la próxima. perdon por los nombres, los tuve que poner asi por que 3 de estos no querian aparecer.


	3. De pipi de lagarto

III capitulo

Pipi de lagarto y una anécdota

Sakura:

3:00 Am

Hem… Hola se preguntaran que hago a esta hora despierta, bueno es porque mi madre como ya saben me pidió que ocultara mi aura mágica como ya les había mencionado es un poco difícil; bueno la verdad no les he contado mucho de mi vida mágica, la verdad no se mucho, solo se hacer cosas de protección y unas cuantas de ataque, para eso nos contrataron a Shindo y a Kirino, ellos no son mayordomos normales son maestros mágicos que nos envía el consejo, Oh! Lo siento sinceramente no les he dicho nada… déjenme explicarles, El consejo mágico es conformado por el clan Hiragisawa que es descendiente del Clow un gran mago que descubrió la magia, el consejo está conformado por los líderes de los 6 clanes más fuertes y un líder supremo, los clanes que lo conforman son el clan del sol, el clan de la luna, el clan de Yurimatsu, el clan estrella fugaz que es el de mi prima, el clan Li y el clan Estrella y el líder supremo el clan Hiragisawa, bueno y el consejo es el que toma las decisiones de toda la magia y ya que nosotras 2 seremos parte de ese consejo algún día se decidió que entrenaremos con maestros mágicos en determinado tiempo y ese tiempo a llegado. Mientras tanto el lugar de nosotras lo conforma Kaho y en el lugar de Tomy su madre Sonomi

Baje a ver si ya estaban despiertos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a los 3 abajo esperándome.

-¿Saku porque tardaste tanto?- dijo Tommy, ¿entonces ellos sabían que me levantaría temprano?

-Hem…-me interrumpió Kirino

-No tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que empezar ahora!- exclamo Kirino arrastrándome adentro de un circulo hecho de piedras moradas, ¡que hermosas!

- magicales lapides, placere implere requisicionem nostram, nostri occulta magicalesaura quaeso- Dijo Kirino mientras les piedras formaban un remolino y me envolvían en el, pero de un momento a otro las piedras se cayeron y se tornaron negras.

-Lo sabia…- murmuro Shindo, Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, las piedras se volvían moradas y después de microsegundos otra vez negras, se elevaban y luego bajaban, era muy extraño.

-¿que está pasando Kirino?- le pregunte, intente salir de ese círculo de piedras, pero no podía por más que luchaba para salir, algo me mantenía pegada al suelo.

- potens trabem destruit ea quae incarcerare, animatum - dijo Kirino mientras alzaba sus manos y caía un rayo destruyendo las piedras.

-bueno, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Tommy, entras yo salía por fin de ese círculo de rocas destruidas.

-bueno, es que existía un método para sellar el aura mágica que consistía en utilizar esas piedras mágicas, pero cuando el aura es muy grande y es imposible de sellar, las piedras mágicas lo que hacen es capturar a la persona y quitarle su magia para toda la eternidad, cuando eso pasa hay que destruirlas inmediatamente- dijo Shindo en general mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba a sus pies.

-entonces, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunte mientras Shindo alzaba su mirada y Kirino me sonreía

-Nada- respondió Kirino manteniendo la sonrisa, A ver, había escuchado bien, no haremos ¡nada!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame a Kirino y el mantenía su sonrisa

-Claro, ese era el único método para sellar su magia, a menos que…- Hizo una prevé pausa

-que… ¡¿Qué?!...¡Kirino!- Le Grite mientras el reía por debajo

-tienen que beber orina de lagarto, ya que algunos de ellos viven por las afueras de casas de los magos y como ellos los alimentan con comida mágica, la magia queda en sus estómagos y la expulsan por medio de la orina aun que no les aseguro que baya a funcionar- Juro que vi a Kirino con una sonrisa malévola por microsegundos, si cree que hare eso está loco

-Jamás en la vida- Respondí muy segura mientras me cruzaba de brazos

-Oh! Muy bien, ve y dile a tu madre que no cumpliste con las instrucciones que ella dio- dijo Kirino con sarcasmo, muy bien estoy a punto de tomar una gran decisión, está entre toma pipi de lagarto o no hacer nada y dejar que mi madre me mate por no cumplir lo que dijo ella, mmm…agg tocara.

-Bien, tráelo, pero que conste de que Tommy también lo tiene que tomar- dije entre dientes y juro que casi lo mato por proponer esa opción.

-muy bien, aquí esta- dijo Shindo poniendo su mano boca abajo y haciendo aparecer 2 recipientes con pipi de lagarto

-bien, a las 3…1…2…3!-Conto Tomoyo y ella y yo nos tomamos el pipi de lagarto y ¡fue lo más asqueroso que he probado en mi vida!, upss creo que…

-¡uichss, Sakura!- grito Kirino ya que le había vomitado encima, o si ¡venganza!.

-Agg que asco me tendré que poner otra camisa- Dijo Kirino y se fue mientras yo sonreía ampliamente.

-bueno me voy al baño a lavarme y alistarme- dije para luego ir a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta con llave y encender el televisor, le puse en un canal de concursos, abrí la puerta de mi baño privado y me metí a la atina.

Estuve 30 minutos en el baño y juro que fue lo más relajante. Salí del atina y me puse mi bata de baño y me envolví mi cabellera en una toalla, abrí mi closet y fui a buscar mi uniforme en los cajones, lo puse encima de la cama y fui a buscar mis interiores, cuando ya los encontré me los coloque y también me puse el uniforme; La verdad apenas me voy cuenta de lo hermoso que es, verán, consiste en una falda roja por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca cuello en v con el escudo de Teikaro y una corbata roja, los zapatos eran de color negro y las medias blancas con pequeños adornos rojos.

-Saku, ven rápido que se nos hace tarde- Grito Tommy desde abajo, yo por instinto miro el reloj de pared y veo que son las 5:30 y nosotros entramos a las 6:00, oh Dios tengo que darme prisa, me eche desodorante y perfume con olor a cerezas, me coloque algunas manillas, tome mi maleta y baje al comedor.

-Saku, ¿te había comido la tierra o qué?- pregunto Kirino mientras yo miraba su uniforme que consistía en unos jeans con una corea roja, una camiseta blanca con una corbata roja y el escudo de Teikaro, unos zapatos negros.

-No, pero ya estoy aquí así que a desayunar-dije y me senté a comer un rico omelet con café- gracias por la comida-

-Saku, nosotros ya comimos así que date prisa con eso- dijo Shindo y Tomy y Kirino asintieron

- ya voy- no sé como hice pero me trague ese omelet como sea y tome el café lo más rápido que pude

- bien ya podemos irnos- sin más que decir nos pusimos nuestros patines, que por cierto los míos eran rojos, los de Tomy morados, los de Kirino Azules y los de Shindo negros y salimos de nuestra nueva casa hacia el instituto.

Syaoran:

Mi vida no podría ser mas del asco, ustedes dirán que le pasa a este loco, pues verán ayer llego mi primo Eriol, mi madre Salió a recibirlo y me hizo cargar sus maletas con la excusa de que debería ser mas considerado con él, ya que el viajo a ayudarme, bueno primero YO no le dije que me ayudara, YO no le dije que tomara un vuelo muy largo y lo más importante YO se que Eriol lo hace por fastidiarme, pues por que verán Eriol le encanta fastidiarme y hacerme bromas pesadas muy pesadas, bueno les contare una, el día de mi cumpleaños número 15, mi madre me organizo una fiesta sorpresa y pues invitaron a mis mejores amigos y a la chica que me gustaba, bueno ellos enviaron a Eriol a distraerme y él me llevo a ver strippers así es señores strippers y pues yo no sabía nada de la fiesta, cuando salimos de ese lugar yo estaba muy ejem excitado, y pensé lo primero que hare es llegar a mi casa y darme una ducha muy fría, cuando llegue a mi casa y todos me gritaron ¡sorpresa! Yo me sorprendí tanto que no caí en cuenta que mi cremallera estaba abajo y se me Salió y le cayó en la cara a la chica que me gustaba, me avergoncé tanto que no Salí de mi casa por 5 semanas, así es me traume, pero juro que un día de estos me las cobrare.

Bueno y volviendo al tema Eriol estuvo todo el santo día contando cómo le ha ido en sus viajes por todo el mundo por petición exclusiva de mi madre.

Pero hoy es un nuevo día y hoy empieza mi búsqueda para encontrar a mi aliada la futura jefe o jefa del clan estrella

N/A: hola bueno voy a dejar hasta aquí el capitulo y tratare de escribir el próximo a la velocidad de la luz.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

_**BellKris Cullen**_

_**Saku Edita**_

_**Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen**_

Y por su puesto a los que pusieron en favorito y alerta bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. Metodo fallido

-**He Re-Editado los capitulo aunque son cambios minimos, a excepción de este!**

4 capitulo

Metodo Fallido

Sakura:

Cuando llegamos al colegio lo primero que vimos fue una señora de mayor edad cabello blanco corto, ojos azules, media menos de 1,60, aunque la verdad se veía muy agradable.

-¿Disculpe, aquí es el instituto Teikaro?- Pregunto Tomoyo

-Así es, Me imagino que ustedes son los del clan…-dijo la señora mientras nosotros la hacíamos señas para que bajara la voz ya que no queríamos que nadie se enterara-lo siento los del clan estrella y estrella fugaz, me imagino- completo la señora mientras nosotros asentíamos, la verdad no les he contado mucho de Tomy, ella también tiene su propio Clan que como pudieron darse cuenta es estrella fugaz.

-Muy Bien, acompáñenme-dijo la señora de edad mientras nos llamaba con la mano, vi a un montón de chicos y chicas entrando al colegio con el uniforme, pero un grupito me llamo la atención, sobre todo un chico de ojos color ámbar –como llegaron a mitad de año tendremos que nivelarlos claro-dijo la señora haciendo que mi atención volviera a ella.

-disculpe, ¿Cómo así, que a mitad de año?-pregunte, mi madre no había dicho nada de eso…

-así es, aquí en Hong Kong estamos a mitad de año, así que tenemos que llevarlo a la sala- cámara monitoria que nos ayudara a medir su nivel de magia- respondió la señora, aun que yo me tranquilice ya que como habíamos tomado ese pipi de lagarto no creo que todo vaya a hacer en vano.

-bien vamos- dijo Tomoyo siguiendo a la señora, ella tomo un camino de piedras de colores que llevaba a una caseta individual, pero extrañamente ese caseta era perfecta para que nos pudiéramos mover libremente, la señora nos indico que entrara uno por uno, se decidió que iría yo primero, así que me metí, vi como llegaban un grupo de aproximadamente 12 profesores 6 señores y 6 señoras, todos me miraban yo trague un seco, vi también como Kirino, Shindo y Tomoyo discutían con la señora de edad, ella por su parte los ignoro y hablo por el micrófono

-muy bien señorita Kinomoto, prepárese está a punto de luchar con un monstro muéstrenos todo lo que sabe- dijo la señora y se abrieron una puertas donde dejaron ver al tal monstruo que me triplicaba el tamaño y era todo verdoso y viscoso, trague en seco- comience…ya!-

Me acerque al monstro y pude identificar que era un Nosferatu, que es una criatura muy ágil, rápida y muy poderosa. Su apariencia era añeja, con su piel amarillenta y viscosa, lo que más sobre salía de su apariencia eran unos 10 brazos que parecían más tentáculos, no tenia ojos ni boca y si a mucho un pequeño agujero donde debería estar su nariz.

Me ataco con uno de sus tantos tentáculos mientras yo saltaba hacia atrás, ¡gracias a Dios que estuve en clases de porrismo!, no sabía cómo atacarlo, si lo golpeaba era seguro que me quedaría atrapada en su viscosa piel, si lo atacaba con magia lo evadiría ya que los monstros con esas características son inmunes a la magia, ¡vamos Sakura, piensa!... ¡Ya sé! Corrí rápidamente por el lugar mientras el nosferatu me seguía de cerca, pude visualizar de lejos un lago, corrí más rápido y di dos giros mortales hacia adelante saltándome el lago, no era lo pequeño ni grande pero si tan grande como para que cupiera el monstro, vi como comenzó a caer al lago y a disolverse sonreí para mis adentros, ¡esto sería pan comido!

-Siguiente monstro- dijo la señora y se abrieron las puertas para dejarlo ver, oh! ¡Esto sí es caso serio!

-¡señora pero que mi madre no hablo con usted!-Le grite a la señora, ya que este monstro, para vencerlo se necesitaba gran nive de magia y en ese momento yo no lo poseía ya que con la orina no lo tenia.

La señora hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado, ¡malparida me va a escuchar cuando salga de aquí!, pero ahora (mirando al monstro) me toca enfrentarme en esto.

**Syaoran pov XD**

No sé cómo me metí en esto, ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Qué cosa?, pues miren, cuando me desperté con mentalidad positiva de encontrar a mi futura aliada mi odioso, maldito, hijo de pu…hash! Bueno mejor me calmo, primo me dijo que el sabia todo sobre quien era mi aliada y que como él también tiene un clan que por cierto es el "clan Hiragisawa" iba a reclutarla para que lo ayudara a EL y me atrevo a decir, que cuando mi primo forme una alianza entre el clan estrella y el clan Hiragisawa ¡yo estar frito! ¡Literalmente!, por eso me llevo a medidas extremas que son: ir a que me prediquen mi futuro.

-¿Si, en que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto una señora de aspecto canoso con infinidad de anillos en sus dedos, ojos color rojo

-vera, busco que me lean mi destino- respondo y ella me señala un asiento al frente de ella, el lugar tiene un aspecto deplorable, cortinas moradas en todos los ventanales, aroma a inciensio por todo el lugar y decorado con infinidad de estatuillas.

-dame tu mano- dijo la señora, yo le extendí mi mano y ella la tomo, rozando sus dedos en torno a mi mano, luego suspiro y me soltó la mano abruptamente

-¡Fuera de mi negocio, eres un ser que no es acorde a mi presencia!- grito mientras me señalaba con un dedo y me echaba a patadas de su casa, bueno en realidad a escobazos, luego me cerró la puerta en la cara, yo me encontraba en show y lo único que atine a pensar fue:

"que mierda fue todo eso"

**Tomoyo POV** XD

No lo podía creer, esto es inconcebible, pero ver a mi primita pelear con semejantes monstros me dejo sin palabras, cuando salió prácticamente tenía toda la ropa rasgada, sudada y respiración agitada, Yo personalmente no pude ver como peleo ni a que se enfrento pero debió ser muy grave.

-¡Kirino-Baka, Shindo-Baka son unos mentirosos de pacotilla como se les ocurre que el supuesto método para quitar temporalmente la magia es para disminuirla, pendejos!- grito Sakura furiosa, ellos por su parte sonreían nerviosamente, Oh cuando Saku se enoja es de temer.-si nos hubieran dado el método correcto el detector de magia de adentro no hubiera soltado ningún monstro-

**Kirino Pov XD**

Mierda… como se me pudo olvidar que el pipi de lagarto era para disminuirla, en realidad no lo hice de aposta es que la verdad se me olvido, yo personalmente penaba que era para quitarla temporalmente pero resulta que no, ¡mierda! Me metí en un problemón!

-Saku… la verdad no era nuestra intensión, no sabíamos, no nos acordábamos, por favor Saku tienes que creernos- roge, Sakura se mostro fría todo el tiempo no sabía que decir o que pensar sobre su actitud.

-Mejor vámonos Tomoyo, le dije a la profesora que retomaremos todos la prueba mañana, ya que hoy no estamos en optimas condiciones- dijo Saku y se retiro seguido por Tomoyo, Yo y Shindo nos mirábamos, oh si! Estábamos en serios problemas

**Sakura pov:**

Retomando donde iba a pelear pues no hay mucho que decir solo que me enfrente a unos 15 monstros mortales con un porcentaje del 10% de magia, ya que los muy Baka nos dieron el método equivocado cuando la prueba acabo me dirigí donde la señora y le comento lo de el método, ella me respondió que no había problema y que me podía ir a casa que mañana viniéramos otra vez a hacer la prueba y de una vez nos asignaban a cada salón.

-¿Sakura estas muy enojada?- me pregunto Tomoyo con cierto temor en su voz, yo suspire ella no tenía la culpa de nada así que…

-no tomy, solo que no coincido que se hayan equivocado así- explique mientras la miraba, ella sonrió

-las personas se equivocan Sakura- recordó Tomoyo- no todos somos perfectos pero hay que saber aceptar los errores y tratar de corregirlos-

-Tomy, sabes creo que…- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de caer profundamente dormida.

**Notas de autora con sonrisa malvada:**

**¡Hola, lo siento tanto! Me retarde muchísimo con este capítulo para salirles con esto pero es que tenía que ganarle a una niña en mi salón que ocupa siempre el primer puesto y pues me concentre mucho en eso, ¡ya se! Para recompensarlas voy a subir el próximo capítulo en 2 semanas o antes si no denúncienme XD, ah! Otra cosa el nosferatu en realidad no tiene esas características pero digamos que aquí si **

**-Por cierto he Re-Editado los capítulos aunque son cambios minimos excepto este capitulo!**

**bueno ahora agradecimientos:**

**Bellkris cullen**

**Sarita tsukiyomi de cullen**

**NigksTsuDeva**

**Sorika2000**

**Gracias por sus lindísimos comentarios y los que pusieron en alerta y favoritos gracias de verdad, *_***

**Una última cosa, por si no se ha leído mi primer One Shot lo invito a leérselo:**

**El mejor halloween de mi existencia**

**Tal vez sea una ilusión pero Syaoran se ve realmente sexy con ese traje de Zeus, me despedí de mi hermano y fui hasta el auto de Syaoran aun con los nervios de hace un rato ¿Qué, porque estaba nerviosa? Simple Tomoyo me conto que Syaoran en la fiesta me pedirá que sea su novia obviamente le diré, que por supuesto que si Jeje, llevo esperando 4 años a que me diga esa pregunta.**

**Bueno ahora si Bye, Bye.**


	5. Primer dia de clases

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo, una aclaración:

-**"hablando por teléfono"- Esto se utiliza cuando hay una conversación telefónica**

5 capitulo

Primer día de clases

**Sakura pov**

Me desperté en mi habitación que estaba completamente a penumbras a duras penas podía ver mi televisor grandote y créanme que para que eso no se distinga es porque enserio tiene que estar muy oscuro. Me levante de mi mullida cama y prendí la luz e inmediatamente mire el reloj de la pared marcaba exactamente las 5:00 am, con sueño todavía me dispuse a bañarme.

Aproximadamente me demore media hora en la bañera, cuando Salí, me dirigí a mi armario y saque mi uniforme que consistía en una blusa manga larga azul oscuro con bordes blancos en el cuello y en las mangas, una falda negra a mitad de muslo, medias largas negras y zapatos azul oscuro, en el cuello una corbata blanca larga.

Cuando estuve lista baje al comedor donde estaban los chicos y Tommy conversando yo ignore a Shindo y a Kirino y me senté al lado de Tommy.

-Sakurita, por favor perdonamos-Empezó a disculparse Kirino

-Si Saku y hacemos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que nos perdones- Dijo Shindo, inmediatamente cuando termino esa frase yo puse una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-¿lo que sea?-Dije aun sin borrar mi sonrisa, ellos tragaron en seco

-S-Si-Tartamudearon Shindo y Kirino teniendo un mal presentimiento

-Bien, entonces ustedes hablaran con mi madre y le comentaran sus errores….Ah! y también quiero que en el almuerzo… se vistan de… ¡No! Mejor que sea una sorpresa-Dije riéndome histéricamente mientras Shindo y Kirino se imaginaban que podría ser el famoso disfraz.

Después de calmarme me pare del comedor y discretamente fue a mi habitación y alquile el disfraz que iban a usar los chicos…

**-Si buenas, quiero un disfraz de chica bikini inflable para hombres**- Dije con una sonrisa malvada… Oh! Ellos no saben en que se han metido

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Li:**

**-Ya te lo dije Syaoran, estas alucinando-** Me repitió mi amigo Yamasaki por decima vez a travez del teléfono

**-¡Que si!, sentí la magia aunque muy mínima de el clan estrella-**Volví a repetir a mi amigo, prácticamente llevamos 45 minutos discutiendo lo mismo

-**Bueno, hablando de otra cosa, ¿hiciste la tarea de Calculo?- **me preguntó mi amigo, mierda verdad, nos habían dejado un taller de 100 ejercicios

**-No, ¿por?-**pregunte según recuerdo eso era para hoy a la primera hora, pero como sé que soy el alumno estrella de la profesora ella me deja presentarlo la próxima clase

-**que bueno, porque la profesora se accidento y cancelo el taller ya que no tenía tiempo para calificar talleres , según Ryo en vez de ver la clase vamos a ver como un grupito nuevo va a dar la prueba de magia-**me comentó Yamasaki y yo escupí el jugo que estaba tomando en ese momento

-**¿seguro?, porque según las reglas no se puede ya que es privado-** Dije Limpiándome la boca con la manga de mi camisa blanca

-**Yo que se man, eso me dijo Ryo pero quien sabe-**Si lo que decía Yamasaki era cierto entonces tienen que ser personas muy importantes y con mucha magia para hacer demostraciones.

**-Bueno man, te dejo voy a ir a la escuela ya es un poco tarde-**Dije a Yamasaki, lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando a las 5:30 am y en este momento son las 5:49 am.

-**ok man, adiós-**Colgó Yamasaki al igual que yo, me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa y cerré con llave, ¡ahora si me voy a la escuela!

**Sakura Pov**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela en nuestros patines, lo primero que vimos fue a la directora haciéndonos señas de ir con ella, nosotros nos quitamos los patines y la seguimos por el mismo camino que la anterior vez

-Muy bien chicos, ahora si van a entrar todos juntos y demuéstrenme todo lo que saben-Dijo la directora empujándonos hacia adentro, la directora ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de dejar nuestras maletas afuera, cuando vimos el salón era diferente al que yo vi la anterior vez, este era más espacioso y con 4 medidores de magia.

-Muy bien primera tanda de monstros- Dijo la directora y se abrieron las puertas salieron aproximada mente 1.000 monstros de diferentes especies, nos pusimos en posición de ataque y empezamos a pelear cada uno se encargaba de 250 monstros, si hubiera gente viéndonos seria todo un espectáculo

-Muy bien jóvenes ahora son .000.000.000 monstros, ¡Suerte!- Que, ella dijo ¿Qué?, ella está loca si cree que podemos vencer a todos esos solos

-¡Sakura!- me llamo Kirino –El libro intenta abrir el libro- me dijo con desesperación, pero que libro…Ah! Ese libro, Rápidamente revise mi mochila y saque el libro de portada rosada, inmediatamente cuando cogí el libro se desprendió un brillo amarillo y cayó al suelo, un fuerte viento me envolvió y apareció en mi cuello una llave con forma de estrella, del libro salieron 2 seres un león y un ángel, ellos se pusieron frente mío y me protegieron de los monstros, mientras yo cogía el libro y miraba lo que había adentro, eran una cartas, cogí una de ellas y como si ya supiera que hacer dije

-llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo, ¡libérate!- Dije y en ese momento la llave que colgaba de mi cuello se convirtió en basculo una insignia de la magia me rodeo

- borrar, borra estas criaturas que nos están atormentando y lastimando, ¡borrar!- lance la carta hacia arriba y dirigí mi basculo hacia ella, de la carta salió una mujer con un manto y empezó a agitarlo borrando todos los monstros.

-Muy bien chicos, pertenecen a la categoría "A" ahora a clases- nos dijo la directora, mi basculo se convirtió en llave otra vez y la mujer volvió a ser carta, los seres que salieron del libro volvieron otra vez al libro, recogí mi libro y Salí de la sala con mis compañeros…

**Syaoran pov:**

OMG… La encontré, no lo puedo creer, es que verán resulta que lo que dijo Ryo era cierto nos llevaron a ver a los chicos nuevos realizar la prueba de magia y resulto todo un espectáculo, y justamente cuando me empezaba a aburrir esa chica de ojos verdes utilizo el libro y vamos… ¡mi mami, misma lo dijo!, el clan estrella es el único que tienen las cartas que cobran vida, Yupi! La encontré lo único que falta es hablar con ella…

**Sakura pov:**

Las clases pasaron aburridísimas, hasta que llego el almuerzo…

-Chicos, aquí están sus disfraces- dije con una sonrisa malvada y se los entregue ellos no los podían ver por que estaban cubiertos con una capa negra

-O-ok- tartamudearon y cogieron los disfraces mientras iban al baño a cambiarse, lo que tenían que hacer era pasearse por todo el colegio con los disfraces hasta la hora de salida

-¡Ahh, Sakura date por muerta!- grito Shindo mientras salía del baño con un rubor en sus mejillas al igual que Kirino

-Muy bien señoritas, desfilen por todo el colegio, niños bikinis- me reí con Tommy mientras les tomábamos fotos y ellos salían al patio, apenas los vieron todos empezaron a reírse mientras Kirino y Shindo caminaban les silbaban o les tomaban fotos, fue todo un espectáculo.

Cuando ya se aproximo la salida acompañamos a los chicos a quitarse sus disfraces, en eso sale un chico de cabellos color chocolate y ojos color ámbar y me dice

-Hola, ¿tu debes ser la heredera del clan estrella o me equivoco?-

**Notas de autora:**

**Hello, como han estado, pues yo bien, pero bueno, sobre este capítulo que les puedo decir, muy cortico, lose, pero es que se me fue la inspiración y pues a mucho esfuerzo construí el capitulo hace que espero que lo disfruten…**

**Hablando de otra cosa si quieren ver algunas imágenes de esta historia, me agregan a facebook como Galletita Alejandra, hay verán en mis fotos un álbum de inesperadamente, le dan clic y miran el uniforme, el disfraz que usaron los chicos y todo eso… bueno ahora agradecimientos**

BellKris Cullen

AHRG

Edita-Li

Elfenixenlasllamas

**Y también a los que pusieron en favoritos y en alertas**

**Ahora si me despido **

**Att: Galle Anónima XD**


End file.
